1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an angle correction indicating system having a trim angle detector mounted to an outboard motor and having a trim angle indicating section that indicates the trim angle of the outboard motor based on a detection value from the trim angle detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional outboard motor mounted to the rear of a hull of a boat is rotationally movable in accordance with the running state of the boat. The trim angle of the outboard motor is indicated in a trim angle indicating section located at a boat operating section.
An indicating device that indicates the trim angle of the outboard motor generally has a detector that detects the trim angle and has a trim angle indicating section that indicates the trim angle based on a detection value provided by the detector. The detector and the trim angle indicating section are connected together by transmitting means, as shown, for example, in JP-A-Hei-2-274688.
A swivel bracket is secured to the outboard motor, and a clamp bracket is secured to the hull. When the outboard motor is mounted on the hull, both brackets are connected together to be rotationally movable by a tilt shaft, which enables rotational movement of the outboard motor.
The detector has a base and a detecting section. The detecting section is disposed on the base of the detector for free rotational movement. The detector is mounted in a way such that the clamp bracket is coupled to the base of the detector, and the swivel bracket is coupled to the detecting section. The detecting section moves in relative relation to the base in response to relative movement of the swivel bracket with respect to the clamp bracket.
The detector is adapted to provide an output voltage having a value that changes in accordance with the angle of rotation of the detecting section in relation to the base. The trim angle is detected based on the value of the voltage. If the base and the detecting section are misaligned with the respective brackets of the outboard motor, deviation occurs in the value of the trim angle of the outboard motor. Thus, the detector is first aligned accurately with the outboard motor. The detector is then mounted to the brackets. Further adjustments to the angle at which the detector is mounted are made after mounting, if necessary, as shown, for example, in JP-B-Hei-2-64312.